What She Must Do
by Zentaro Shindan
Summary: Kaede has been left behind in the competition, so the only thing to do is to take matters into her own hands. Warning Lemon in 2nd & 3rd chapters.
1. Her Feelings

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that is portrayed in this story in terms of characters from Shuffle!. I thank Funimation for making such a great show.**

**What She Must Do**

_Her Feelings_

Kaede was very miserable, with Rin being off with Sia, Nerine, and Asa. The only person she had to deal with was Rimu-chan, and she really wasn't fun. It had been 25 days since Sia and Nerine showed up and that's when things got really screwy. They all became good friends, but Kaede couldn't bear the fact of breaking everyone's hearts by trying to take Rin for herself. Although she truly loved him, there was virtually nothing she could do to make the situation better. Just then Primula came up to her. "Man, Rin is such a lucky guy. I'm not even old enough to stand a chance against them!" **(A/N: Primula's personality has changed drastically since she met Rin, in my story, of course.)** "Truth be told, they're much prettier than I am.", Kaede agreed. Kaede just then finished making dinner, so she went upstairs. "Don't come in my room, Rimu!", Kaede yelled. "Ok!", Primula responded. Upstairs in her room, Kaede had a secret stash of...well, porn. She always watched it when she was thinking about Rin. She really couldn't help herself around him. She felt like he was her knight in shining armor. Well, he actually was. 7 years ago, In that crash that took Rin's mother and father and also killed Kaede's mother, they were there. Before the crash, Kaede had a vision that the car they were in would crash. Of course, Rin was the only person that believed her, but they still went along. Throughout the drive, Kaede's head started to hurt really badly. Kaede's mother, who was driving, forgot completely about the road. The car started to flip fender over fender until it landed upside down. Rin, the only one being barely conscious, was able to only get Kaede out in time before the car exploded. She was head over heels for him and there was nothing she could do.

**A/N: How was that? Pretty slow, but Lemon will be in the nxt chpter. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	2. Her Actions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story, only what they do. Again I thank Funimation for such a great show.**

**(A/N: Get ready for a surprise reversal!)**

_Her Actions_

Kaede had just finished fingering herself when Primula walked in. She had on her blue and white matching bra and panties. The TV was already off, but Kaede still had her hands in her panties, moaning at the time. "What are you doing, Kaede?", asked Primula, unaware of the situation. Kaede, embarrassed and stunned at her exposure, was frozen in place. Her mouth stayed open, but no sound came out. "Well, whatever it is, it seems like fun. Can I do it too?" She asked. Kaede sighed. "Fine, but only if you promise not to tell." "Ok!", Rimu-chan replied. "Now first take off your clothes." Primula had on the pink bra and panties that the girls had bought her on their trip to the lingerie store. "Then put one hand on your breast and the other down here like this." Primula did each of these with such elegance that Kaede had a dirty idea. "Hold on, Rimu. Let's watch something that'll help you to understand what we're doing." So Kaede put on the porn and they started to watch it. 10 minutes later, both Kaede and Primula had been awestruck. "So do you understand now, Primula?", Kaede asked. "I think so.", Primula said with her mouth hanging open. "So now we're going to do that, but not as hard, like them. **(A/N: They watched lesbians, just in case anyone was wondering.)** "Rimu, you have to promise that you won't tell, and if you do, make sure that person doesn't tell either, Ok?" "Alright.", she answered in a soft voice. So Primula got under Kaede as they started with a kiss. Kaede's tongue flew over Primula's lips asking for entrance. Primula opened her mouth and let her in, and the kiss became much more passionate. Their tongues danced around for awhile, until they had to break it up for air. "How was that?", Kaede said, panting. "It was great!", Primula cheered, with that sexy smile on her face. As soon as Kaede went to Primula's bra, though, she covered it with her hands. "What's wrong, Rimu-chan?", Kaede asked. "I'm shy.", she said. "Then you can do me first, Ok?" Primula nodded and proceeded. They switched places as Primula unclasped her bra from the front and saw her tits which, with the force of unclasping, were bouncing. Kaede's face turned red as Primula stared at her boobs. "Mine are nothing like yours, Kaede!", Primula said, astounded. "Don't worry. Yours will get bigger. It's called puberty." "Well, what do I do now?", Primula said, feeling shy again. "Just put your right hand here like-aahh!", Kaede moaned as Primula put her soft hands on Kaede's right breast. "Like that?", Primula whispered in her left ear right before she licked her earlobe. " Mmmph..So I'm suggesting you know what to do now?" She then started to suck on her left as she massaged the right. Then she switched to the other to give it the same treatment. "How was that?", Primula said, mocking Kaede. She just smiled and pulled Primula in for another kiss. This time it was deeper than before. Kaede started dancing around on Primula's tongue, then bit her lower lip lightly. "Uhhhh...", Primula moaned. Kaede loved her moans, but she couldn't take it anymore. She went straight down to Primula's panties and took them off, but before she could do anything, Primula shouted. "Wait!"

Meanwhile

Rin had just gotten home from a busy day of shopping with Sia, Nerine, and Asa. As soon as he came in he heard Primula yelling. "Well I guess they're doing a girl thing that Primula doesn't know about." So he shrugged it off and went to watch TV in the living room, which is right below Kaede's room.

Back to where we left off

Kaede was embarrassed at her act of greed, but forgot it when Primula said "Just go slower, Ok?" "You got it." So Kaede laid Primula down, spread her legs, and her tongue delved straight into Primula's flower. "Kyaahhh!" Primula screamed as Kaede's head bobbed in and out. Kaede used her right hand to caress Primula's breast. Primula couldn't stand holding back all of the blissful euphoria, so she just let it all go and came right into Kaede's mouth. 'Tastes like...ginger.', she thought. Primula was weak after she had been ravished like that, but out of nowhere, she sprung on top and started kissing Kaede while sneaking her hands to Kaede's entrance. Unaware, Kaede gave in, until "Aaaahhhh!". Then Kaede started messing with her boobs, so they both would feel good. But Primula already came, to Kaede's dismay. Kaede couldn't feel her body from the waist down, so when it came, it came. "Yaaaaahhhhh!", she yelled. Primula licked her hands one by one seductively, which made Kaede give even more juice. 'Mmm..honey.', she thought at the unbelievable taste of her cum.

Downstairs

"What the hell is going on up there?", Rin asked himself, quietly. So he walked up the stairs and opened Kaede's door.

Upstairs

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?", Rin yelled as he saw Kaede and Primula on the bed, cum all over their faces.

**(A/N: How ya like dat, yo? Nah I'm just kiddin'. No, seriously, how was it? 1 more chapter to go, and I can start on my KH fanfic. Remember to R&R as always, and thanks for reading so far!)**

**Roxas K.: You just wait, Sora. I'll be there when you least expect it.**


	3. Her Big Decision

**Her Big Decision**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?", yelled Rin. The girls just stood there, open mouthed.

"Again, WHAT TEH FUCKING HELL?" "Well, are you going to answe-huh?" He stopped in surprise as Primula started moving towards him. "Primula, what are you do-"

That was all he could say before she kissed him on the mouth. It started out as an awkward kiss, but then he began to sink in it. As he did, he started receiving images af what had happened while he was downstairs.

"Kaede", he said,"I didn't know you felt that way about me." "But I promise that I will make it up to you because I-"

Clang! The three of them turned around and saw Sia, Nerine, and Asa standing there, jaws dropped open as if they were about to eat a 10 foot burrito.

"Ok, Rin, I see how it is. Tryin' to get some, hmm?", Asa said with a smile full of mischief.

"Now, you guys, I can explain. It was that-", Rin started, but now Primula had interrupted him once again and went to kiss each of them, making him feel awkward as they took the kiss like they were in love with each other.

After that, they all looked to Kaede. "What are you all looking at?", she said, feeling cornered.

"Well, it was your idea~Hee hee!" Everyone was now staring at Asa, bewildered at her sudden happiness. "Well, everyone, excluding Rin, I have a proposal to make."

Whispering behind his back, Rin wondered what they were talking about. He also noticed that 2 girls left the "gossip" group and went to secure the room. 1 to lock the door, one to lock the windows.

"Uhhh, may I ask what's going on-Oh Jesus!", Rin exclaimed. Suddenly, the girls all started taking off their clothes-very seductively at that. "What are you guys doing? You all know I'm not into striptease!", Rin said, trying to stop them, but to no avail.

"Well, we've decided, based on the memories Primula gave us, to give Kaede a second chance, of course, with her girlfriends helping her, get me?", she said with an added wink, which made Rin start wondering off in the wrong direction.

"So, what your trying to say is that we're all going to have...sex?", Rin gulped.

"Exactamundo!", Sia said with a wink.

"Well then. That is a very proposing offer, but I really don't feel like I want to do this right now. Sex is more of a night thing, you know?"

Rin was trying to find any, and I mean ANY way out of this situation, but his escape route (normally the window out of the top floor of his house) was cut off as Kaede started giving him head.

"Aww, Kaede! That's not fair, getting a head start on us like that!", Asa said before jumping towards them as well and started kissing him.

_Unhhh.. I hope they don't do what I think-damn, I'm starting to think they can read minds._

That thought was sensationally interrupted when Primula, Nerine and Sia started masturbating and playing with each other-in front of him. This made him even more aroused, which made Kaede go faster, which made him even more turned on.

_Damn! She must have noticed! Well, it was bound to happen, I mean she was deep throating me-oh man, here we go again._

While he was thinking, the trio started licking each other, and Asa joined in with them. Now they were in duets, Nerine and Primula doing 69, Sia and Asa rubbing their pussies together.

_Oh Jesus, if this keeps going on I don't know how much longer I can...huh?_ All the girls started pointing to him and all of a sudden, he felt an enormous amount of pleasure.

He couldn't believe he didn't realize Kaede had started pounding on him. Add the moaning and sounds from all the girls, and you get every perverted guy's dream: to have more than 2 girls having sex right in front of your face.

_Now what?_, he thought as all the girls brought their wet flowers to stand right over him. With Kaede still riding him, and Primula standing right over his face, he thought of the worst, which actually came true; Primula and Kaede switched places, Kaede started making him suck on her womanhood, and the rest of the girls rubbed their openings on his six-pack.

What was surprising for all of them was that Rin was the one moaning the loudest.

"Uhhh... Primula, faster...Yes!", Rin begged.

Now he was the one who was acting like the girl, pleading for the girls, who were now in the male role, to try and please the man they had loved since the day they laid eyes on him. But that wasn't the only reason. They were doing this because they cared about Kaede's feelings and knew she liked Rin for the fact that he was the one who saved her life. As this was all going through their minds, Rin was just enjoying the moment as he could, but as he was pleading, the girls had joined in. All of the girls were screaming, "Rin! Oh Rin!" and going "Kyaahh~" and what we usually do when this happens.

Finally, after a few or so minutes, the group finally reached their climax.

Together at once.

In the same room.

The mess was unbelievably huge. They were so loud that Kareha came over to see what was all the commotion, bringing along with her Mayumi and Itsuki.

Boom!_ A battering ram? Oh no, this can't be good._

"Hey guys whats all the-d'oh!" Itsuki started to say before Asa picked up her shoe and threw it at him.

"Oh my, I think we've stumbled onto something here, hmm?", Kareha said, and then she started to light up-as usual. As if the position they were in was already at the top of the list on "things to imagine", she went even further.

"Baby, are you alright?" Mayumi said calmly.

"Baby?", Rin asked.

"Oh man, I forgot to tell you. Mayumi and I are going out now.", Itsuki said, feeling proud of him self

"I've got to give you kudos on that one, man. But I thought you didn't like fl-" Mayumi gave him a death stare. "Never mind."

"Don't mention it. But anyways, look who's talking! You've got a bunch of hot, nude girls all over you! Although I can say I've done pretty well this time.", Itsuki said, feeling proud and jealous at the same time.

"So Rin, you still up for that bet?", Mayumi said with a seductive smile.

"Of course I'm still up for it. Rin Tsuchimi never, ever, EVER backs down from a bet.", Rin said confidently.

"What bet?" Asa and Itsuki asked, intrigued at the fact that they hadn't told them about this mysterious bet.

"Well..." Reluctantly, Rin and Mayumi, together, told the whole group the bet they had placed two weeks ago.

"Please, can I be in it too?" Itsuki pleaded.

"Of course, honey.", Mayumi said, which reverted him back to his cocky old self. "Sweet. When is this going to happen?", he asked. "The 26th of December.", she replied.

"Wow! I can't wait to do this again, with Mayumi, and Itsuki, and even Kareha!", Primula said, feeling very happy.

**_The End_**

**(A/N: The 26th of December? **Also the date of my b-day.)****

**(Pretty good, eh? Always remember to R&R, as it feeds the mind and soul of an author. [Yeah right.] Now on to the biggest fanfiction I'll probably ever write. It includes KH II, Inuyasha, Shuffle!, Naruto, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kenichi, Final Fantasy XIII, Grand Chase, Bleach, Chobits, and Case Closed. If you have any other suggestions on what I should write, please don't hesitate to ask me. Chau for now!) P.S There will be a story on Mayumi's bet. I just have to come up with the words.**


End file.
